Luke (How the West Was Won episode)
Luke is the ninth episode of the third and final season of How the West Was Won. It first aired on April 2, 1979. Plot Luke is given a chance to clear his name of the murder charges by going undercover. So he takes the chance, staying out of the sight of all the bounty hunters on his trail, and joins the company of a ruthless and beautiful robber, who turns her romantic sights back on him. - Source: tv.com Cast Starring The Family Macahan *James Arness as Zeb *Fionnula Flanagan as Molly Culhane *Bruce Boxleitner as Luke *Kathryn Holcomb as Laura *William Kirby Cullen as Josh *Vicki Schreck as Jessie Guest Stars *Belinda J. Montgomery as Florrie *Ken Swofford as Grimes *James Best as Sheriff Gruner *L. Q. Jones as Batlin *David S. Sheiner as Wilson *Russell Wiggins as Alan *Mills Watson as Hutch *Gerald McRaney as Thorne *Frederick Herrick as Pollard Special Guest Star *George Ralph DiCenzo as Tomaz Co-starring *Lucille Benson as Miss Agnes *John Crawford as Marshal Towne *Sam Edwards as Station Attendant *Rodolfo Hoyos as Jose *Harry Lauter as Marshal Charlie Benton *Victor Millan as Padre *Ruben Moreno as Mexican Farmer *Maria O'Brien as Luisa *Richard O'Brien as Sheriff *Marla Pennington as Blossom Crew (and other credits) Closing credits *Directed by: Vincent McEveety *Written by: Calvin Clements & John Mantley *Executive Story Consultant: Calvin Clements *Producer: John G. Stephens *Executive Producer: John Mantley *Director of Photography: Edward R. Plante *Art Director: Arch Bacon *Edited by: Gregory Prange *Unit Production Manager: Hal Klein *Assistant Director: Michael N. Kusley *2nd Assistant Director: Richard Prince *Associate Producer: John A. Fegan, Jr. *Developed for Television by: Albert S. Ruddy and Jim Byrnes *Music by: John Parker *Theme by: Jerrold Immel *Music Supervisor: Harry V. Lojewski *Set Decorator: Herman N. Schoenbrun *Music Editor: Joanie Diener *Sound Editor: Dick McCarty *Property Master: Earl W. Huntoon Jr. *Sound: Larry Hadsell & Hal Watkins, C.A.S. *Script Supervisor: John C. Dutton *Men's Wardrobe: Bob Magahay *Women's Wardrobe: Gilda Craig *Makeup: Richard Cobos & Tony Lane *Hairdressers: Joan Phillips & Mary Hadley *Casting: Pam Polifroni *Action Coordinator: Richard A. Lundin *Stunt Coordinator: Ben Bates *Special Effects: Bill Balles : "Charles M. Russell Paintings Courtesy of: '' * ''C. M. Russell Museum, Great Falls, Montana * Mackay Gallery, Montana Historical Society * Brown & Bigelow, A Saxon Company" : "Filmed in METROCOLOR | Titles and Opticals MGM | Panaflex Camera and Lenses by PANAVISION" : "A John Mantley Production" : "In Association With MGM Television" Images Luke.png How the West Was Won - Luke - Image 1.png How the West Was Won - Luke - Image 2.png How the West Was Won - Luke - Image 3.png How the West Was Won - Luke - Image 4.png How the West Was Won - Luke - Image 5.png How the West Was Won - Luke - Image 6.png How the West Was Won - Luke - Image 7.png Category:Episodes Category:How the West Was Won episodes